Good Night
by Maggie Eaton
Summary: Some are lucky enough to find that one special love that spans the ages, defies time and defeats mortality. short Story. No copyright infringement intended. Passive Character Death. COMPLETE
1. Chapter 1

Special Thanks to all the wonderful creators and writers of Stargate/Stargate SG1 for lending me their wonderful characters to play in my _enjoyable_ but profitless imagination. I'll be returning them shortly

_Remember Me and My Best Friend are commercially recorded music, performed by artist Tim McGraw. All original copyrights are protected and remain the property of the original owners._

_Thank you, Sid for your encouragement, kind words and support to post this story._

**_Good Night_**

**Chapter 1.**

They were dancing, staring into each other's eyes, her hand curled in his and held against his chest as they moved slowly to the music. They were alone on the dance floor and to those watching them, it was obvious they had forgotten they had an audience. Their friends waited patiently, watching and smiling, as Jack and Sam became totally lost in each other. Jack leaned his head close to her ear and quietly sang the words to the song that was playing.

_Oh, we just closer, I fall in love all over,_

_Every time I look at you._

_I don't know where I'd be, without you here with me._

_Life with you makes perfect sense_

_You're my best friend._

Sam's eyes filled with tears as he lifted her chin and smiled, realizing again how much he loved her. His thumb brushed away a stray tear, even as her smile grew in intensity and he pressed his lips against hers in a sensuous kiss. As they embraced each other and he pulled her close, deepening the kiss to the very edge of passion, a loud roar of applause came up around them and varied hoots and whistles filled the room. Jack backed off, relaxing his tight embrace, but keeping his eyes locked with hers. A slow, knowing smile touched his lips as he glanced around the room and then back to Sam.

"We're not alone."

"No." She dropped her eyes and blushed slightly.

"Yet." He finished and her eyes came up to meet his, filled with a happiness he had come to expect to see there. "So, Mrs. O'Neill, shall I sing to you some more."

"Um. You're very romantic, Jack, but I don't want to share. Our friends might not appreciate it as much as I do. Let's keep that our secret, just between us."

"Hum. Not too good, huh?" He frowned mockingly.

"Wonderful. You couldn't be anything else."

"Careful, Sam, that's a big order, especially for me." He gave her a short, quick kiss and as the song ended led her off the floor.

"Jack?" And as he turned to her she pleaded. "Food."

"Hungry?'

"I'm starving, I have eaten all day."

"See, I knew you'd forget!"

She laughed and leaned her head against his chest. "I was just really busy, ok?"

He seated her at the closest table and raised her hand to his lips, kissing her fingers next to her ring. "Really? Why am I not surprised? Wait here, I'll be right back!"

Daniel approached him as he crossed the room. "Hey, Jack! Hungry?"

Jack smiled as he looked up. "Sam is. She forgot to eat. You better come with me. I'd bet you haven't eaten today either."

"Actually, I have but I'll join you anyway."

"Where's Teal'c?"

"Already there." Daniel pointed at Teal'c who was making his way along the serving table.

In a few minutes they were on their way back towards Sam. Jack set the plates on the table and sat next to her with Teal'c sitting beside him and Daniel taking the chair next to Sam. In a few moments, General Hammond and his new wife joined their group, as did some of Sam's civil colleagues.

Sam attacked the food immediately, making small, appreciative noises as she quickly stuffed the food into her mouth.

"God, Jack! Don't you ever feed her?" Daniel laughed.

"I try, Daniel. Been trying for years, it isn't easy."

"Sorry, guys! I guess now that everything's…under control…I'm just really hungry!"

"Leave her alone, Daniel. She could probably eat for two days straight and not catch up."

She looked at him and as she put another bite into her mouth, Jack kissed her again, tasting the strawberry she'd just eaten. "Um, good. Give me one of those." She popped one in his mouth and kissed him, licking the strawberry from his lips.

General Hammond looked at his wife and smiled. He couldn't resist. "General O'Neill!" His voice barked in a tone all too familiar to Jack and Sam. So familiar, in fact that Jack quickly removed his hand from Sam's and his head snapped around as he tried guiltily to swallow the strawberry he was chewing. Feeling Sam tense beside him, he mentally came to attention.

"Yes, Sir?" He answered sharply.

"Just what exactly do you think you're doing, O'Neill?"

Jack looked at Daniel, then Sam, whose startled expression was slowly turning into a smile. He turned back to Hammond, confusion still on his face and spoke tentatively. "Kissing my wife, Sir?"

"And about damned time, too!" Hammond barked in the same forceful voice that suddenly turned to laughter. "Congratulations, both of you!"

"Thank you, Sir." Sam smiled and squeezed his hand. Jack cocked his head and then shook it side to side.

"Funny…George."

"Yes, nice to see I can still get your attention, Jack."

"Well, try to control yourself, Sir, you nearly gave me a heart attack!"

"Sorry, Jack, but you'd better get used to it! I think you might be in for a lot of teasing from those you've tormented over the years."

Jack looked at Sam, a small frown furrowing his brow. "What?"

"Payback, Sir." She answered giggling.

"_Sir_?" He queried. "You're supposed to be on my side, _Sam_." He furrowed his brow even more as he placed extreme emphasis on her name. "What are they planning?"

"Definitely on your side, Jack, but surely you don't expect me to take the fall for all those practical jokes you've pulled over the years. A lot of which were directed at me, if I remember correctly. It's every man for himself."

"Daniel!"

"Sorry, Jack. I don't know what you're talking about."

"T?" Jack was on the verge of panic now.

"Nor do I, O'Neill." Jack looked across the table at Hammond who was chuckling softly and then looked away searching the room anxiously.

"They wouldn't do anything here? Today? Would they?" Jack looked around the table at his friends, all with eyebrows raised in unspoken uncertainty. "No. They wouldn't, would they, Sam?"

General Hammond's wife suddenly turned to him. "That's enough, George. You're going to spoil his wedding.

At which Daniel immediately spoke up. "Don't worry, Mrs. Hammond. They wouldn't do anything Jack wouldn't do."

She opened her mouth to reply but Jack's voice stopped her. "Oh, crap!" He exclaimed softly as he looked at Sam. A round of laugher erupted around the table from the men who knew Jack O'Neill best and Sam squeezed his hand and giggled slightly.

"Don't worry, Jack, I'll protect you!"

Jack stared at the sudden twinkle in her eyes and knew he'd been had. "Ok, guys, you got me." He smiled boyishly at his friends and let his eyes sink down to stare at the table, a bit embarrassed at his reaction.

"Jack, you must be the only General in the armed forces that can be forced into near panic over a little good-natured retaliation. Makes me wonder if I knew as much as I thought I did about what went on in that mountain."

"Oh, believe me, Sir, he has plenty to be worried about. Although, most of us are sitting right here at this table." Daniel grinned broadly. "Relax, Jack. It's all in fun."

"Oh, sure! Relax! That's just what you're waiting for, isn't it? Don't hold your breath, Danny boy."

"Daniel!" Sam laughed. "Now look what you've done!"

"You are in no danger, O'Neill. Daniel Jackson and I would not allow any disruption of Colonel Carter's wedding."

"It's mine too, Teal'c."

"Of course it is, O'Neill." Jack held on worriedly for another few minutes, then visibly relaxed and laughed. They'd already gotten payback with his reaction and they wouldn't totally disrupt the reception. They were his friends, after all.

"So, what's the plan, Jack?"

"Well, we leave tomorrow afternoon for Hawaii and return to Washington in a week or so."

"Couldn't get the two weeks?"

"They wouldn't approve it, Sir. They want me back in Washington but Sam will be there with me for a while at least." He looked at her and smiled warmly, hugging her to him. "Hopefully, we'll have another week or so to find an apartment, get settled."

"Well, I wish you both the best. Let me know if I can be of any help."

"Thanks, George. We will."

"Now, I'd like to dance with your lovely bride."

"I'd love to, Sir." Jack watched as Sam walked away with Hammond, smiling over her shoulder at him as they moved away.

"You're a lucky man, Jack." Daniel spoke as he watched Sam smile at Jack from across the room.

"Don't I know it, Daniel. I just keep hoping this isn't some dream I'm gonna wake up from."

"I assure you it is quite real, O'Neill. I believe your destiny has always been intertwined with that of Colonel Carter and it was only a matter of time for that destiny to become reality. That time has finally arrived."

"I think your right, Teal'c." Jack clapped Teal'c on the back and stood to reclaim his bride.

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2.**

_Many years later - _

"Sam? It's time."

Sam looked up slowly, tears glistening in her eyes. "Ok, Daniel. Just one more minute."

He studied her from across the room. She was still strong and lean and even though her hair was almost completely silver now, her eyes retained that same splash of brilliant blue that he remembered. She tried to smile but it didn't quite cover the veil of deep sadness that had settled around her.

"Take as much time as you need, Sam. They'll wait."

She nodded her head slightly and pressed her lips together as he moved silently across the plush carpet, closing the door behind him. Sam stood and moved a bit closer. With trembling hands she straightened his tie and smoothed his lapel one last time, her hand finally coming to rest on his.

He was still so handsome. Baal's sarcophagus with its torturous revival had produced hidden benefits; it had healed his body and slowed his aging to the point that he barely looked 10 years older. He had remained almost ageless while the years crept up on Sam, slowing closing the gap of years between them.

He looked so peaceful now that Sam caught herself waiting for him to open his eyes and smile. She closed her eyes against the reality that triggered her tears. Suddenly, after all these years they seemed to come so easily. "I know." She spoke quietly. "You don't want me to cry. No way for an officer to behave, I know. And I won't, I promise I won't. Once I leave here, I won't cry. You rest now, Jack and I'll be along soon, I promise." Tears crept down her cheeks again as she squeezed his hand. "Good night, Jack." She leaned over and placed a long, gentle kiss on his cheek and then brought the tissue to her eyes again, catching the moisture before it could fall. Her eyes moved around the room and then returned to his face, studying every familiar feature, memorizing every detail and finally moving across the room to the door.

Her hand reached out, surrounding the cold metal and pushing it open to the hallway. Daniel stood waiting and immediately moved towards her. "You can tell them to come in now."

Daniel lifted his hand slightly and a tall, solemn man moved reverently past them. "Come on, Sam, the car's waiting." His arm came up to guide her, but she pushed it away.

"No. I'm waiting for Jack." She stepped back inside the room and Daniel followed. She stood silently, stoically watching as the casket was closed and sealed. Daniel looked away, fighting back tears, refusing to lose his composure. If Sam could do this, so would he.

The tall man lifted the cascade of white roses into his arms and moved quietly past them, disappearing down the hallway. Daniel started to follow, but Sam caught his arm and he turned to her a bit confused. Then he saw the honor guard and watched as they filed silently into the room and gently unfolded the flag. They moved with precision - sharp, silent moves, draping and tucking until Jack was completely surrounded by the colors of his county. Daniel heard one soft click and their arms rose in a sharp salute while out of the corner of his eye he caught a sudden movement as Sam raised her arm with theirs.

She followed a step behind him and waited until he was inside the hearse before she slid into the black limo parked just behind. Barely seated, she called out to Daniel. He leaned down so that he could see her face and raised his eyebrows in a silent question. She nodded towards the car in front of her. "The flags."

Daniel looked up and realizing her concern eased in beside her. "It's ok, Sam, the honor guard has them."

She took a deep breath and watched as they placed the small flags on the car, a US flag on one side and a solid blue one with four stars on the other. Daniel grasped her hand and she smiled weakly as they pulled away, following Jack just as they always had.

TBC -


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3.

An hour later, it was over. Jack was resting beside Charlie and Sam was walking to the car with only his flag in her arms. Her mind was reaching for him; pulling forward all the memories they'd made together, memories of quiet days, laughter and his warm, charismatic eyes. She could still hear his voice in her head, teasing her, challenging and comforting her. She yearned for his arms around her as she squeezed the flag tightly against her chest and kept her promise not to cry.

Daniel watched her all afternoon as her house filled with friends and acquaintances expressing their condolences. It was an amazing gathering. Congressmen, Foreign Dignitaries, scientists, educators, neighbors, children, high ranking military from all branches and enlisted personnel all drawn together by their relationships with Jack. Sam was gracious and attentive, occasionally drifting unnoticeably into her own grief. She was also desolate, Daniel could see it in the slight slump of her shoulders and her forced smile, but she carried on bravely until the last guest had departed.

"I'm sorry, Sam. I wish I could've spared you that."

She sat in a chair close to him and smiled sadly. "It's ok, Daniel. They mean well and they were Jack's friends."

"Well, you need to rest. Is there anything else you need?"

'_Jack.'_ Her mind answered, but she just shook her head. "Nothing."

"Give yourself some time, Sam. I know how you must be feeling, but it will get better."

"Yeah." She spoke softly, doubt painfully evident in her voice.

His brow furrowed in concern as he watched her. She'd dropped the mask that she'd been wearing all day and with just the two of them present he could easily see the depth of her sadness. He knew she was mourning, but watching her now he suddenly realized how painful it was going to be and how little he, or anyone, could do to help her.

She awoke the next morning in heightened despair. There was nowhere to go and nothing to do. She had requested an extended leave, unwilling for the first time in her life to face military regulations and well-meaning friends. She had no desire to command, no longing for exploration or the quest of knowledge. She only wanted Jack and he was gone.

She glanced around the room and every corner reminded her of him, something he'd said or sometime they'd shared, but she didn't push it away – she welcomed it, holding onto the memories, keeping him close. As she pulled the cover snug around her, feeling cold and alone, she allowed her tears to fall unhindered.

Somehow the endless days turned into weeks and Daniel was accompanying her to the attorney's office. There were always the legal matters to take care of but there would be no surprises, it was merely formality and red tape. They had prepared their wills together long ago, knowing that someday they'd need them but she dreaded it all the same. _Someday_ had seemed so far away and now seemed to make everything so…_final_.

Daniel had been a godsend. He stayed at her side, lending his strength, his knowledge and his shoulder when she needed it. He was a good friend and he was hurting, too but he never failed her.

"Sam." She turned back to Thomas, weary eyes meeting his calm, professional stare. "Jack left this for you." And he extended a large brown envelope to her.

Her eyes flashed a short look of surprise as her fingers shakily grasp it, surprised at the weight of it as Thomas released it into her hand. "What is it?"

"I don't know, Sam. Jack said it was for you. And that's just the way he gave it to me, I didn't open it."

She turned the envelope in her hands and felt tears fill her eyes as she saw her name spelled out in Jack's handwriting. "Thank you, Thomas."

"Sure, Sam, if there's anything…."

"Thank you, I'm fine."

"Well, just know I'm here."

She smiled and turned away, Daniel at her side, gently guiding her arm.

_Several hours later_ – 

She finally managed to convince Daniel that she was ok and he had reluctantly left her. She knew he was worried and was sure he'd made some promise to Jack that he was trying to keep but for now, she wanted to be alone.

The envelope was lying on the table, unopened. She was staring at it, almost mad that Jack had left it for her. There weren't supposed to be any surprises, they had talked about this and everything had been settled. Say everything now…not later. And over the years they had said it all, she had no regrets. They hadn't held anything back…so why did he feel he had to leave something behind.

She didn't know how long she sat there staring at the envelope, but afternoon had turned to darkness before she finally opened it. She slid her fingers beneath the seal slowly and then dumped the contents onto the table. Inside was another envelope, also addressed in his familiar scrawl, a CD and a small smooth stone. She stared down at the contents with a puzzled expression and reached for the small envelope. As she unfolded the pages a twinkle of gold caught her eye as it untangled itself and fell into her lap, a three dimensional star. She studied it for a moment and then laid it aside to read the letter in her hands, Jack's final words to her.

_Sam,_

_I know, I know. I'm breaking our agreement but there's a few things I want to say and I want to get them right. So, please forgive me just once more._

_First, I love you more than you'll ever know. More than I've ever known how to say. You know if it were up to me, I'd never leave you, but it looks like I'm not calling the shots on this one. Someone up there in the starry skies still outranks me and they're giving the orders. But I'm not really leaving you, Sam. I'll go kicking and screaming. Even then I'll be only a thought away. Just look over your shoulder – I'll be there. Always._

_Second, I don't want you to be unhappy. And I don't want you to be alone. We had a great life, Sam, more than I deserved and less than you did. If I lived a million years, I'd still die wishing for another day with you. _

_I know you're sad because I would be, but you can't stay in that place. So I want you to take this stone and put all your grief into it. Keep it with you, force it to accept your sadness and seal it inside. Then when you're done grieving, and I hope that's soon, throw it away. Toss it into a lake or off a cliff, I don't care. Just throw it away and take back your life. Then hang this star on your bracelet; they were after all the common thread that brought us together and changed our lives in more ways than we could have imagined and they are still shining brilliantly above you, a constant reminder of our days together._

_The CD? Well, that's just the last sentimental gesture of an old fool. We played it at our wedding. Remember? The words I wanted to say, wanted you to understand, written more eloquently than I ever could. My Best Friend, you are so much more than that to me, so much more. And Remember Me. Yeah, I want you to remember me. I'd be lying if I said otherwise. But that doesn't mean you stop living, Sam, you've still got a lot to accomplish, a lot of good days out there waiting for you. _

_So enough grieving, Carter, come on. On your feet, let's go. Save your ass. _

_I'm ok and you will be, too. I'll be right here, waiting for you._

_I love you always,_

_Jack_

She pushed the CD into the player and selected one of the songs he'd mentioned. As the music filled the room, she listened, really listened to the lyrics and finally understood why Jack loved these songs. She let it play while she reread the letter, holding the stone in her hand with tears cascading down her face, as she remembered dancing close to him and his voice whispering the words softly against her skin.

She returned to duty and began wrapping up all her projects. She assigned young brilliant officers to those she could not finish and tried to point them in the right direction, leaving behind her research and theories. When she had done all that she could, she retired.

She transferred their memoirs to the classified vault of the SGC, locking away the treasured days of their lives within a few hundred pages that they had written together before Jack's passing. She sent a few priceless mementos to Teal'c, Daniel and Cassie, leaving instructions for the rest and sold what she no longer needed or wanted. Then she stood back and reflected on her life.

She returned to her friend Thomas and amended her will, fine tuning all her final requests, assuring that she would rest beside Jack for eternity, detailing the distribution of her assets and leaving her own sealed letters for Daniel and Cassie. She set up a trust to insure that Jack's beloved lake and the surrounding area would remain an untamed sanctuary, available to a precious few and their heirs for their lifetimes. Methodical and driven, she tied up every loose end until there was nothing left to do. Then she closed down the house and moved to the cabin in Minnesota.

She spent her days beside the lake, watching as the seasons changed around her and remembering her days with Jack. At night she sat beside the fire, reading his letter again and again while her hand constantly stroked the polished stone and her feeling of loss deepened.

She was there when Daniel found her. He had been plagued by a deep worry and when she had stopped writing or calling he had headed north to the cabin, afraid that she had taken ill or was stranded alone in the Minnesota winter.

He rushed in calling her name, anxious to see her, guilty that he'd let her stay alone here for so long and his heart almost stopped when he saw her withered form sitting in the chair. She was wrapped in a blanket, sitting beside the dead fire, her eyes closed and the room cold around her.

"Sam! Oh, God, Sam!"

He shook her and was relieved to see her eyes briefly flutter open. "Daniel?"

"It's ok; you're going to be ok. I'll get you out of here."

She smiled so slightly that he almost didn't see it. "No, Daniel."

"Sam, I'm so sorry. I shouldn't have left you here alone."

"I was never alone, Daniel."

"But Sam…"

"Daniel. I'm going home." He stared into her eyes, vacant of the life that had always flourished there and reached out to take her hand as her eyes fluttered closed and opened again.

"Ok, Sam. Whatever you say."

Tears trickled down his cheeks as he sat helpless beside her. He watched as the light returned briefly to her eyes and she smiled. Then staring over his shoulder, she held out her hand and released the stone, whispering a single word, "Jack."

_The End._

_Remember Me and My Best Friend are commercially recorded music, performed by artist Tim McGraw. All original copyrights are protected and remain the property of the original owners._


End file.
